Scouts Meeting Scouts
by Sailor Elf
Summary: Neptune and Uranus meet Sarlutous for the first time


Disclaimer - Scouts aren't mine. Heart Snatchers aren't mine. Tylaxin and Jelliscan (as well as Ascane) are mine though. 

Summary - (During Sailor Moon S) - Neptune and Uranus meet Sarlutous for the first time.

00000

Scouts Meeting Scouts

Amy was walking through the forest. She was thinking about Tylaxin for quite some time. She had not seen her since the Scouts' last encounter with her and was becoming slightly worried. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in a nearby tree. She snapped her head towards it as it continued on for a bit before it stopped just as suddenly as it started.

"I wonder what that was all about? Oh well. I suppose it was probably just a bird," she quietly told herself before continuing on with her walk.

Two eyes watched her leave the clearing from the trees above. The figure jumped down and started to laugh as she began to follow her.

00000

In town, Amy walked down the street, oblivious to everything around her as she read her book. She soon passed through Michelle and Amara, who were slightly confused by her behavior as they watched her continue to walk past them.

"Hey Amy, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this glum before," Amara told her.

Amy suddenly became aware of the two and the hand on her shoulder. She smiled at them.

"It's nothing, really. I haven't seen a good friend for a while and I miss her terribly. She and I have a bit in common and it'd be good to talk to her again about different things," explained Amy, putting the book into her bag.

"Oh I see. I guess this friend of yours had other things to do. Probably things that required her full attention," Michelle said. "I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but she probably had a good reason for not showing up."

"I guess so. Maybe these things took up all her time and had no time to do much of anything else," replied Amy as they started down the street.

"I agree totally though I know you're going to see her again. I'm positive you are," Michelle told her with a smile.

She and Amara walked away and Amy watched them leave.

"Dear Amy. I wish we could help her and this friend of hers. I don't think she has many friends because of her brightness," Michelle sighed as Amy walked down the street in the other direction.

"I know what you mean but we have to keep our focus on the mission at hand Michelle. We have to be ready for when they attack again. It is too bad there's nothing we could do to help," Amara agreed as they stopped in front of a building.

A hand soon found its way to Amara's shoulder. She became startled as she turned around to find a young woman standing there behind them.

"Yes, how can I help you?" asked the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. My name is Tylaxin and it seems I don't know my way around this part of town very well. Do you know where the grocery store is located?" she asked.

Michelle looked over the person standing in front of them. She was almost as tall as them. Her hair was a light purple and her eyes were red in colour.

"I'm sorry, we can't help you. We don't know this area very well either," Amara told her, turning around and walking away.

Michelle stared at her before joining her friend and watched them leave. She felt strange vibes coming from the young woman they just met and she didn't understand why.

Tylaxin watched them leave, narrowing her eyes as they faded out of view.

_'Now those two are very strange. I'll ask Amy about them later,'_ she thought to herself.

00000

Doctor Tomoe looked at the test tube in his hand. Kaori Knight stood behind him, watching and waiting.

"Kaori Knight, we have to find the next target for a pure heart crystal. We need to find one as soon as possible," the doctor told her.

"Yes Doctor Tomoe. We will get this one," she replied.

The glass beaker before him broke, revealing the seed.

"Go find a pure heart for me," he quietly said as it flew upwards, through the tunnel in the ceiling.

The pod found its way to a textbook in a bedroom. Kaori Knight watched it do so, placing a hand on her chin.

"So all we have to do now is wait for the pure heart to come," she mused.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly disappeared. Jelliscan opened the door and walked into the room, curiously looked around.

"Now that's weird. I thought I heard someone or something in here," she said quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kaori Knight curiously watched her as she reappeared in the room.

_'I wonder if this is the one,'_ she thought to herself.

00000

Amy continued to walk down the street, still oblivious to her surroundings and to the person quickly making their way to her side.

"You know, someone like you shouldn't have a sad face. What can we do to cheer that pretty little face up?" came a female voice, followed by a cheerful laugh.

Amy spun around to find Tylaxin standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Tylaxin, how're you doing?" asked a very happy Amy, giving her a hug.

"I'm fine. Sorry I couldn't see you and the others more often. Schoolwork and other important things to do. You know how it is. Very time consuming. Well, there was that and all the chores I had to help with at home and - other stuff that required my attention," she said.

Amy nodded in agreement before hurrying to her friend's side.

"Amy, do you want to go back to the park for a walk and talk?" the purple-haired teen asked.

"Sure," replied Amy.

They started to head off towards the park, hoping to meet any of the others there.

"And you know Amy, it's rude to walk away from someone. I was right behind you in the forest. Didn't you know that I like taking long walks when I'm stressed and way too busy with well, everything?" Tylaxin told her, laughing.

"Tylaxin, I didn't know," replied Amy with a small laugh.

"No, of course you wouldn't. I didn't tell you," Tylaxin sighed, putting a hand up to her mouth.

00000

Later, the two met up with the others. The others were happy to see their friend after such a long time.

"Hey Tylaxin, how're you doing? It's been a while," Raye said happily.

"I'm fine but it's nice to see you guys again. Sorry I couldn't help you guys with that last battle with the Negamoon," she said.

"Don't worry about it. We took care of them just fine by ourselves," Serena replied.

"Don't forget Serena. Tylaxin is a powerful Scout. She can help you in many ways that you can't even imagine of yet," Artemis told her from in Mina's arms.

Serena stuck her tongue out at him as the others laughed.

"Come on, my house isn't that far. I'm sure my mother won't mind if you came over," Tylaxin said after all the laughter died down.

00000

Michelle and Amara continued to walk down the street, thinking about the current situation.

"Amara, when do you think we'll ever find a pure heart crystal?" asked Michelle.

"Don't know Michelle, but we'll have to find them sooner or later," replied Amara.

Michelle sighed as they continued to walk down the street. Her stare went from side to side, glancing at the people all around her.

"It's such a difficult mission," she sighed.

They stopped to see the scouts walk into Tylaxin's house. Amara stared at them, recognizing Tylaxin from earlier. Michelle had seen her as well and narrowed her eyes, watching Tylaxin's every movement.

"Amara, what are you thinking?" asked Michelle.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied. "I'm getting a strange feeling from this house and from her. I felt this very strange feeling earlier and I would like to know why."

Amara began to think about ideas as to why this one seemed so different than all others.

00000

Jelliscan just finished baking a batch of cookies when the six walked in the door.

"Good afternoon Tylaxin," she said.

"Good afternoon Mother," she replied, walking over to the cage in the living room.

It had a bird in there and its wing was injured. She put some food in the dish and it started to eat.

"Cute bird. Will you keep it Tylaxin?" Mina asked.

"No, I can't Mina, it's wild," explained Tylaxin. "I'm taking care of it until it's wing heals. I've got a knack with that sort of thing."

They ate some of the cookies and talked for a while, informing the newest Scout of the latest news.

00000

Later, after the other Scouts had left, Tylaxin headed for her room. She opened up the door and pulled a book out of her backpack. It glowed brightly. The book began to shake and take form in front of her. Jelliscan heard a scream coming from upstairs. She twirled around ran upstairs.

She opened up the door too see Tylaxin on the floor, the daimon over her, preparing to take her heart crystal. Jelliscan threw a lamp at the monster, which confused her for a minute, giving enough time for her daughter to run.

"Tylaxin, run!" she cried.

The teenager scrambled to her feet, given enough time from the distraction and ran out the door.

00000

Outside the house, Amy rummaged through her bag as Serena stood next to her, patiently waiting for her friend.

"Oh no, I left my book upstairs in Tylaxin's room," she said to herself.

"Well, let's go get it then. We don't know when we'll get to see Tylaxin again," Serena told her.

They suddenly heard a scream coming from inside and hurried in to find a monster attacking Tylaxin.

"Tylaxin, hang on!" called Serena as she and Amy ducked into another room.

She held up her locket as Amy pulled out her power stick.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" she cried.

"Mercury Star Power!" cried Amy.

The monster attacked Tylaxin again as she ran outside, this time succeeding in taking her heart crystal while she was against a wall. She slumped to the ground and the daimon grabbed the crystal. Kaori Knight appeared on the scene, arms crossed and laughing.

"Good job Ascane," she said, taking the crystal from her.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

The monster looked up to see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon.

"I won't let you take away a girl's dream to do what she wants to be and her normally cheerful personality. In the name of the moon I fight for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon. I will triumph over evil and that means you," the blonde told her.

"And in the name of Mercury, I will punish you," Mercury said.

"Don't count on it. I've got you this time," the monster snarled.

But it was suddenly grabbed out of her hands by an unseen force. Uranus landed on the ground nearby, Neptune right next to her.

"Uranus, is it one?" asked Neptune.

"No, it's not Neptune. We can let her be," Uranus replied.

The daimon attacked them and they jumped out of the way. They went for Tylaxin and put her heart crystal back inside and she soon regained full consciousness. She stared in amazement at the two people kneeling before her.

"Sailor Scouts!" she whispered, standing up.

"Get going so you're not in the way," ordered Uranus.

Tylaxin narrowed her eyes as they started to go after the monster. She ran into the nearest alley. The two scouts started to leave except the monster had other plans. The book monster trapped them, along with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon, with a wall of books.

"You can't get away from me," she snarled.

Sailor Mercury looked in the direction that Tylaxin had disappeared.

"Please come my friend. We need your help with this one," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a shadow came over the monster. She looked up in surprise and screamed out loud once she saw fire heading in her direction. Mercury gave a smile for she knew her wish was answered.

"Saturn's Fire Rings Encircle and Enclose!" a voice came.

Firey rings surrounded the being and she screamed in agony as the wall collapsed upon itself. Neptune and Uranus gasped and looked up to see another Scout, dressed with a white outfit. Her bows and boots were blue and her hair was shining brightly in the sunlight.

"Who are you?" asked Neptune, gasping. "Are you truly Sailor Saturn, the Soldier of Destruction?"

"I hope for your sake that you aren't. If you are, you're going to be dead soon enough," Uranus growled.

"No, I am not _the_ Saturn. I am Sailor Sarlutous, defender of the Inner Sailor Scouts and sworn to help the Outer Scouts," she replied. "Now permit me to show you my other powers."

She jumped down and stood beside the four. She closed her eyes while lifting her arms.

"Pluto Ice Crystals Freeze!" she cried.

The ice crystals forced the monster onto the nearest wall and now it couldn't move.

"Hey no fair! No fair! No more than one attack at a time," she cried, trying to pull free.

"This can't be! A Sailor Scout who has powers from multiple planets?" cried Kaori, who was obviously surprised.

Neptune and Uranus were surprised themselves for they had never heard of such a Scout before. Uranus stepped forward, wondering what power what going to be exhibited next.

"I certainly do, now live with it for you're going to see it again. Sailor Moon, care to do the honours?" Sarlutous asked.

"Sure," she replied as she lifted up her sceptre. "Moon Spiral Dream Action!"

The monster screamed before disappearing and the book appeared on the ground. The seed popped out and broke, allowing the evil force to disappear from the room.

"You will pay for that," Kaori Knight growled.

"No, it's you who will pay for everything," Sarlutous said, taking a fighting stance.

"Gladly," replied Kaori.

Uranus stood behind Sarlutous, thinking about something about the name.

"Powers from both Saturn and Pluto. There's a third one in there, I know it," she told herself quietly.

Her eyes lit up in recognition and she stood beside Sarlutous, who looked at her in curiousity as to why Uranus was joining her against this enemy.

"Hey Sarlutous, mind if I join you?" asked Uranus.

Sarlutous smiled and nodded her head, realizing why she was being joined.

"Uranus World Shaking!" cried Uranus.

"Uranus Storm Winds Blow!" cried Sarlutous.

"What is this? Two powers from the same planet? This can't be!" cried Kaori, disappearing from view as the oncoming power headed towards her.

She appeared again over the four Scouts, scowling. Her fists were rightly balled up in anger as her stare eventually settled on Sarlutous.

"You will not win, even if there is another Scout in the bunch. I will be back," she yelled at them, disappearing for good this time.

Jelliscan walked out of the house and picked up the book. She faced the Scouts and smiled.

"Thank you very much for helping my daughter. She ran away during the fight but I'm sure she's thankful herself," she said smiling, causing Sarlutous to smile herself.

She walked back inside the house as Neptune and Uranus started to walk away from the trio.

"Sailor Sarlutous, you are a formidable warrior when it comes to the enemy. It will take us some time to get used to you and your powers. This is a first for us," Uranus told her.

"We will meet again sometime soon," Neptune said with a smile. "When we need help, I am certain that we will be glad to have you by our side."

The two left the scene, leaving Sailors Moon, Mercury and Sarlutous alone with Jelliscan.

"Those two are a bit strange, I think. Reminds me of two people I met earlier. They come and then leave almost immediately. What are they looking for?" Sarlutous mused.

"They've always been like that ever since we met them. They're after pure heart crystals and they won't explain why," explained Mercury.

Sarlutous watched Sailors Neptune and Uranus disappear into the sunset, wondering if they truly meant what they said. She was, after all, named after one of the two.

"Hey guys, want to join me for a milkshake? I've been dying to have for for quite some time," she asked them.

The two looked at her, causing Sailor Mercury to quietly laugh. She shook her head as they began to head down the street.

_'She's beginning to sound like Serena,'_ she thought to herself.

They glanced between each other before laughing out loud, Sarlutous realizing what she had said.

"Sure!" they replied in unison.

The End.


End file.
